


It Was Only A Kiss

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could one kiss ruin his entire night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only A Kiss

He’s kissing Chloe.

But mostly he’s trying to figure out why.

His knee jerk reaction is because she kissed him first. She’s fit, a bit of a bore but a good enough mate. He had too much liquor in his system and the music and lights were messings with his senses. 

He decides it’s no big deal and continues kissing her. She tastes too sweet and he feels the desperation on her tongue, but it’s nice to be the one in control for once. 

Hours later, he’ll stare himself down in the mirror, reflection mocking him because he kissed Chloe because he was gutted that Rae and Archie had kissed. He’ll splash water on his face and gasp at the shock of the cold water on his heated face. He’ll swish mouthfuls of water around and around, but in the end he can still taste Chloe behind his teeth and he can’t shake the feeling that it all tastes like defeat. 

He’s a bloody moron. He knows this. Rae didn’t like Archie like that and, well, honestly he wasn’t sure if Archie liked girls (Finn noticed lots of little things and Archie cringed whenever he had to kiss a gal during spin the bottle). He’ll have to deal with some fallout from Chloe, but they’d snap back because Chloe wouldn’t give up the gang (because if she lost them and Rae, who would be left for her?).

So, he looks for Rae, but she’s no where to be found. Neither is Chop, Arch or Iz. The only one he finds is Chloe and she stares hard at him before he turns away, handing her a helmet. They head back and he hates the way she holds on to him. 

Later, at the chippy, Rae won’t look at him. He doesn’t know how he knows that Raw saw him and Chloe, but he excuses himself and splashes some water on his face. He tries to breathe but all he can think is if he wasn’t such a dumb boy, he could could be asleep next to Rae right now. 

The silence is thick when he returns. Rae’s gone in an instant and he stares after her.

"You like her, don’t you?"

He can’t answer. He doesn’t need to.

Chloe has Rae’s bag and she’s out the door and Finn can’t believe things turned out this badly. 

It was just a kiss on both sides.

But it’s ripped his bloody guts out.


End file.
